Rei Kirāhebi
Rei Kirāhebi(キラーヘビレイ, Kirāhebi Rei) is the son of Kojarou Kirāhebi and Kotomi Kirāhebi(pages on them coming soon). He is the Hebikage(ヘビ影, Literally Meaning: Snake Shadow) and the leader of his clan, the https://thenarutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kirāhebi_Clan Kirāhebi Clan(キラーヘビ一族, Kirāhebi Ichizoku, Literally Meaning: Killer Snake Clan). He’s also the strongest Hebikage and was once the top pick to be the Hokage and Mizukage, but he refused. Background Rei was born inhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirigakure Kirigakure, 9/14/200 at 8:20pm. Since the day he was born, his father did experiments on him to creat the “11-Tails Jinchuuriki” by any means necessary, one of the reasons is because Rei was born “different” than the others. When Rei Became 2 years old, his parents were imprisoned by shinobi sent by the Mizukage, after that day, Rei was sent to Konohagakure to become a shinobi. 12 years passed and Rei was accepted at the academy, 1 year later Rei became a Genin, a shinobi in squad 11, and he met his friends, Jun Uchiha and Aiko Ryu. 1 year after he became Gēnin, he went to the Chūnin exams and became Chūnin, then 2 years later, they made him Jōnin. 1 year after that he finds out that his real parents got out of prison 5 years ago and sent to the “origin” place of his clan, Dōkutsugakure, he got back to Dōkutsugakure to visit his parents, once he did, his father made him the clan leader. Now Rei is the new Hebikage, and Dōkutsugakure is no longer enemies withhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure Konohagakure. Personality Rei, as a child, never knew he’s family, he always thought he’s family were the people that lived with him to keep him secure. Rei always felt anger because people never liked to have him around, his “Parents”, the people looking after him, were the only people to ever be around him. Rei always knew that he had the 11-Tailed Beast inside him, but he didn’t care as long as Someone loved him. After his “Parents” were killed, Rei learned how to control his anger and he used it as he’s own little power boost. Rei always had his snake, which made him happy, even if he never knew why. Once Rei got into Team 11, he felt happy all the time because he had friends that liked to have him around. Rei always liked to disappear in the forest to talk with snakes, as that makes him happy and calms him down Appearance People from the Village, Konohagakure, said that Rei had a “Similar” appearance to http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha. He had Spiky Black hair. Rei’s hair has hung over his face when he was a child, he later cuts it after the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chūnin_Exams Chūnin Exams. Some girls in the academy consider him “Handsome” Because of his “Similar” appearance to Sasuke. In the first part, Rei Wore A Red Jacket, Black Pants, A White Shirt under the Jacket and Navy Blue footwear. In half of the second part, Rei wore A Green Jacket, Black Pants, A Blue Shirt under his Jacket and Navy Blue footwear with A Collar. In the other half, Rei wore A Black Shirt, Navy Blue Pants, Dark Green footwear, Red Belts around his arms, not including his hands, and A Green Scarf. Abilities Rei, as the 11-Tailes Jinchuuriki, has many tricks up his sleeve. Ninjutsu Rei uses http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release Suiton and http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release Raiton Meaning he has plenty of Jutsus with these two Chakra Natures. He uses— Gēnin: Raiton:Denki Sao JuudenD Raiton:Dokusho TouD GianB Suiton:Dassui no JutsuD Suiton:Gyoushuku no JutsuD Kirigakure no JutsuD Mizugakure no JutsuD Mizu Bunshin no JutsuC Suirou no JutsuC RasenganS Chūnin: Suiton:GoshokuzameB Suiton:SuijinhekiB Suiton:Kouzui JiraiB RandhinshouA Chidori(Senbon, Nagasi)A Raiton no YoroiS Jōnin: KirinS Raiton:Shichuu ShibariS Raiton Ookamiunknown Suiton:Daibakufu no JutsuA Suiton:Daikoudan no JutsuS Jouki BouiS Ukojizai no jutsuS Ranton Rei, since he has Water and Lightning, uses http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_Release Ranton even though he doesn’t know many Jutsu with it. The only Jutsu he knows is— Hikari no HaikuryouE. IkatsuE. KumogattaD. Hikari no KekkaiC. Hijutsu: Ryuuki BoufuuryuuS. Ranton:KouseishokuS. Inton Rei gets his https://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yin_Release Inton in part II during the war. Jutsus- Inton:Eternal ArrowUnknown Inton:Giant Snake BarrageUnknown Inton:Reiketsu StrikeUnknown Setsuton Rei uses https://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Setsuton Setsuton to sneak to places or in combat. Jutsus- Setsuton:Mizu InpeiD Setsuton:Hikari TensōC Setsuton:Karada TensōB Setsuton:Hebi SetsuB Setsuton:Hebi InpeiS Setsuton:Hebi TensōS Cursed Seal Kanaru brands Rei with the Cursed Seal of Heaven after their first encounter in Part I. When active, the cursed seal saps Rei's own chakra and replaces it with a larger amount of Kanaru's, in turn increasing his strength and speed. Though useful, Rei's early uses of the cursed seal are often involuntary, painful while active, and leave him briefly unable to move afterwards. These shortcomings are either minimised or eliminated once he becomes able to enter the cursed seal's second state: a transformation that turns his skin grey, lengthens his hair, and causes him to develop wings. The transformation's boosts to his physical parameters are similar to a jinchūriki's version 1 forms, which by Part II he can isolate to parts of his body. Dōjutsu Jagan Rei first awakened his Sharingan on the night his parents were sent to prison, though he isn't able to do so again until several years later, at the start of Part I. Rei’s Jagan is especially potent, as Kanaru noted that despite not being fully developed at the time, it was even stronger and greater in clarity. Later, his prowess and skill with his fully matured dōjutsu earned him the nickname "Rei of the Jagan" (蛇眼のレイ, Jagan no Rei).With the Jagan, Rei can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), track fast-moving objects, and, by the end of Part I, predict opponents' movement to a degree. He can also use Genjutsu: Jagan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. He can use his Jagan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious, which in the case of jinchūriki allows him to suppress their tailed beasts. Mangekyō Jagan Rei awakens his Mangekyō Jagan after His oldest brothers death, once he comes to terms with the fact that He was the single most significant relationship he had. Its design gives the appearance of three intersecting Snakes. Rei is warned before receiving his Mangekyō that using it deteriorates the user's eyesight, and for that reason Tobi repeatedly recommends that Rei take His big brothers eyes to gain "eternal" Mangekyō. Rei puts off doing this until he's nearly blind, just before the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War; the transplanted eyes resemble a cross between Rei’s and His Oldest brother’s Mangekyō. His Eternal Mangekyō is a "straight Snake" (直ヘビ, Choku Hebi) type, granting him fluidity in his movements when fighting. Rei's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Jagan seemingly enhanced his mastery of its techniques. Before, he was quick to exhaust himself both physically and chakra wise when he would overuse his power. After acquiring it, he was able to repeatedly use its powers against Obito, Madara, and Kaguya with no signs of exhaustion. Stats (5 is the highest 1 is the lowest) Part I Prologue - Land of Stone Upon graduating from the Academy, Rei is added to Team 11 under the leadership of Akemi Hatake. Rei makes clear during their first meeting how awesomely interest in the team he has, his only goal in life being to become the Mizukage. One of his teammates, Aiko Ryu, tries to bond with him by sharing her envy of their other teammate, Jun Uchiha’s, lack of parents, but this only offends Rei. To test their qualifications, Akemi gives the three a bell test, stating that whichever of the three takes one of the two bells on his person will officially become genin. Of the three, Rei comes closest to taking a bell. He ultimately fails, just like Jun and Aiko. Akemi explains that the goal of the test was to use teamwork, to do together what none of them could do by themselves. He is persuaded to allow them to try again after lunch, but instructs Rei and Aiko not to feed Jun. They feed him anyway, needing him in top-form if they're to work together. Akemi sees this and, because they care more about the team than listening to his instructions, allows them all to pass. After a series of uneventful D-rank missions, Jun is able to secure a C-rank mission for Team 11: escorting Kirigame to the Land of Stones. Soon after leaving Konoha they are attacked by the Maō. Jun is paralysed with fear, forcing Rei to step in to disarm them and protect Kirigame until Akemi can capture them. Kirigame confesses that assassins have been hired to kill him but that he couldn't afford the bodyguard detail he needs. Although the mission is now A-rank in nature — far beyond the skill of genin — Team 11 decide to continue anyways. When they arrive in the Land of Stone’s, however, and are confronted by Ento Akuma, Rei experiences a crisis of his own, overwhelmed by the battle between Aiko and Ento. In the end, Ento is seemingly killed by Kochi, allowing Team 11 to escort Kirigame back to his house. Akemi finds Ento’s death suspicious and decides to train the team in case he returns. He has them perform the Tree Climbing Practice to improve their chakra control, which will help them against Ento. Although Rei's control is initially much better than Jun's, Jun improves rapidly using advice from Aiko, who herself mastered it from the start. Rei asks for Jun to share Aiko’s advice with him, and from competition between them they each climb to the top of their trees. They are met by Ento and Kochi, the latter of whom Rei faces in battle. Because of Rei's speed and refined chakra control, Kochi imprisons him with his Demonic Mirroring Stone Reformed Crystals. Jun goes to help but, unaware of how Kochi’s mirrors work, joins Rei within the prison. They’re at the mercy of Kochi’s senbon. As time passes, however, Rei becomes increasingly able to dodge Kochi’s attacks, a benefit of his Jagan. Seeing this, Haku decides to finish off Jun so that he can focus on Re. Rei shields Jun from Kochi’s attack with his own body; when Jun asks him why, Rei claims he would never let his comrades die. Rei seemingly dies from his injuries. In truth, Kochi only struck Rei’s vital points to put him in a temporary death-like state, so he wakes up a short time later. By the time that he does, both Kochi and Ento are dead, so their bodyguard services are no longer required. When their injuries heal they return to home via the newly-constructed Great Jun Bridge. The Chūnin Exams Team 11 resumes its series of unremarkable missions. For their performance in the Land of Stone, however, Akemi decides to enter them in the Chūnin Exams taking place in Konoha. Because they've only recently graduated from the Academy, the three feel they must give strong showings to prove themselves. When they arrive at the exam hall, Rei first uses his Jagan to dispel a genjutsu intended to discourage unqualified genin and then agrees to spar with Sai tama. Tama’s speed and taijutsu skills impress Rei enough to use his Jagan in their fight. Although he is able to see Tama's movements better, Rei can't physically keep up and Tams nearly performs the Front Lotus on him. Tama is stopped by his teacher, Tama Sai, whose emotional method of punishing Tama disturbs Rei, Jun, and Aiko. During the exam's first stage, the participating genin are given a written test. Rei is unable to answer any of the questions, causing him to realise that the purpose of the first stage is to cheat without getting caught. He therefore uses his Jagan to mimic the pencil movements of other examinees. Team 11 continues to the second stage in the Forest of Death, where to pass they must obtain a pair of scrolls, one of which they are given at the start, the other of which they must take from another team. Soon after entering, Rei discovers that what appears to be Jun is an Ame-nin, Oboro, in disguise. He drives Oboro off and locates the real Jun. To prevent this from happening again, Rei comes up with a complicated password that they'll share to confirm their identities in case they get separated. They are immediately attacked and, when they regroup, Jun correctly recites the password. Knowing Jun could never have remembered the password, Rei attacks the impostor. The impostor, Kanaru, is far too strong for them to contend with and may very well kill them. Rei tries to forfeit their scroll in exchange for their lives, but Jun, upon locating them, stops him, believing Rei may also be an enemy ninja in disguise because the Rei he knows would never surrender. Jun engages Kanaru in combat, defeats his snake, and calls Rei a scaredy-cat before Kanaru finally renders him unconscious. Amazed by Jun's performance and encouraged by Aiko, Rei picks up where he left off by pinning Kanaru down and attacking him with the Dragon Water Technique. Kanaru is impressed by Rei and brands him with a Cursed Seal of Heaven to reward him before leaving. The pain of the cursed seal overwhelms Rei and he passes out. When Rei regains consciousness, he finds Aiko badly injured, Sai Tama defeated in battle, and Team 10 defending them from Team Dosu, an Oto-team. Rei questions Aiko on the identity of who hurt her, which Zaku Abumi takes credit for. Under the cursed seal's influence, Rei attacks Zaku and breaks both of his arms. He prepares to do the same to Zaku's teammates, but Aiko's pleas for him to stop bring him back to his senses and the cursed seal recedes. The genin teams go their separate ways and Team 11 spends several days recuperating from their ordeals. On the last day of the second stage, they go looking for the second scroll that they still need. They are found by Team Oboro, who Jun distracts while the rest of Team 11 sneaks up behind and knocks out. With two scrolls, Team 11 is able to advance to the preliminary round. Rei is paired against Yoroi Akadō for the first match. Before the fight starts, Akemi warns Rei that use of the cursed seal will disqualify him. Because he can't use chakra without the cursed seal activating, Rei is forced to only use taijutsu, something that proves difficult when Yoroi absorbs his chakra whenever he gets close. Rei ends up mimicking the portion of Sai Tama's Front Lotus that he saw a few days earlier, inventing the Lion Combo to defeat Yoroi. Afterwards, Akemi takes Rei aside and uses the Evil Sealing Method on his cursed seal so that it won't flare up as often. Rei loses consciousness from the application and by the time he wakes up the preliminaries are already over. For the final matches taking place in a month, Rei was to face Genshi of Sunagakure in the first round. In order to prepare him for this fight, and to give him an alternative to the cursed seal's power, Akemi teaches him how to use the Chidori and helps him further emulate Tama's speed and fighting style. Their training runs long and Rei in fact arrives late for his match, but he finds that they waited for him because the audience has anticipated the fight so much. Rei uses his speed to attack Genshi from multiple angles in a short time, leaving his Shield of Sand unable to block everything. Genshi surrounds himself with his sand so that Rei won't bother him while he prepares for the fight. Unable to get through the shield with physical attacks, Rei pierces it with Chidori. Genshi’s arm is wounded and his shield dissolves. Invasion of Konoha The invasion of Konoha begins, forcing the cancellation of the Chūnin Exams. As Konoha-nin in the stadium start engaging the invading Suna and Oto forces, the exam proctor, Genma Shiranui, sends Rei after the escaping Genshi. Kankurō attempts to delay Rei, but Shino Aburame appears to fight Kankurō in Rei's place. By the time Rei catches up with him, Genshi is already in the process of transforming into Shukaku. Genshi attacks with increased speed and strength, which Rei is only narrowly able to avoid. He counters with Chidori and succeeds in injuring Genhu yet again, but Genshi is still able to continue fighting; Rei, who has already reached his limit of using Chidori twice a day, is low on options. He is able to use a third Chidori by using his cursed seal, but is left paralysed afterwards and at Genshi's mercy. Rei is saved by the timely arrival of Jun and Aiko, sent by Akemi to provide assistance. Aiko is quickly captured and Jun initially struggles against Genshi. Rei volunteers to use what little strength he still has to distract Genshi while Jun escapes with Aiko, but Jun is unwilling to do so. Instead, Rei taps into a mysterious chakra source, creates a thousand shadow clones, and soon afterwards summons Gamabunta, each of which amazes Rei. Jun ultimately defeats Genshi, but he's not able to move. Rei collects him and takes him back to Konoha with Aiko. A few days later, Team 11 attends the Third Hokage's funeral. Rei leaves Konoha After the Chūnin exams Rei decides to leave Konoha and go on his journey to make the world “better” by creating his own team. Interlude The Plan to create the “Best” Team Two years later, While Rei went on his journey to make the world “Better”, he comes across an idea in his mind, to creat the “Best” team to accompany him in his journey. the creation of “Midori Hebi” While Rei was on his journey, he comes across a hideout, in it were cages or cells. In one of this cells he met Hīru Kanya, a shinobi from the land of stone. He decided to open the cell and make her the second member of “Midori Hebi” as he needed a healer like her. He then goes to a location that was said to have a “Nature Human”, a human that can talk and connect with anything in nature, using that power as he’s own Kekkei Genkai. Once Rei and Hīru found the “Nature Human”, they decided to make him the third member in the “Midori Hebi” since they needed a powerful ally. It turns out the “Nature Human” is actually called Shizen. Once Rei made a team with Hīru and Shizen, he decided to make another ally, the “Sand Statue”, a Human that can turn into sand. Once they went to see him, they fought and if the “Sand Statue” lost, he had to join the team, if Rei lost, they had to leave and never see him again. Rei won and the “Sand Statue” joined the team, his name was Suna. Part II Midori Hebi’s first mission: Kill the Mizu Brothers(first half) Rei and his teammates, Hīru, Shizen, Suna, go on their first mission: Kill the Mizu Brothers. On this mission they got into two squads of two, Rei and Sune, Hīru and Shizen. Rei and Sune Rei and Sune track down one of the Mizu brothers, Sēji, and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. While waiting they find out that the Mizu Brothers were planning to attack and destroy Konohagakure. Once they saw an opportunity they went for the kill as Sune uses his sand to grab Sēji and Rei goes in to kill him with a Kunai. They succeed and decide to meet up with Hīru and Shizen. Hīru and Shizen Hīru and Shizen track down the second brother, Nigā, and, instead of waiting, they decide to kill him, they fail and instead go in an all-out fight instead of ending it with one blow. Once they’re done fighting, Nigā escapes and goes to meet with his brother while meeting Rei and Sune on the way there. Rei and Sune finish him off and their mission is done. Reborn, Fifth Shinobi World War(Second Half) Rei goes back to Konohagakure, only to know that they’re on the middle of a war, The ten-tails and Madara Uchiha And Tobi have been reborn. Nevertheless, he joins forces with Jun and Aiko, along with the original Rookie Nine. The now reunited Team 11 charges into battle, cutting through the Ten-Tails' army of clones. Because the clones' numbers are too great, Team 11 decides to perform their own summonings so that they can focus on the Ten-Tails itself; Rei summons Reiketsu, his own tailed beast. Once close enough, Rei and Te combine efforts into the Snake Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero, successfully damaging the Ten-Tails' arm. Jun wants to free the captured tailed beasts but Rei prefers to let them burn. Tobi (who is revealed to actually be Obito Uchiha) appears above the Ten-Tails shortly afterwards and starts performing a jutsu. Rei and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces try to stop him, but they fail and Obito becomes the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. The Reborn Jinchuuriki And Tailed-Beast Rei allows the Hokage to attack Obito first, taking advantage of their immortal bodies to test Obito's new abilities. When the first 7 Hokage are quickly defeated, Rei prepares to join in with his Tailed-Beast, but Obito's Truth-Seeking Balls quickly pierce through it and Obito grabs both him and Jun. The Fourth Hokage rescues them and tries fighting Obito on his own, but he suffers a defeat just like the other Hokage did. After regrouping, Re and Jun, with assistance from the Fourth and Second Hokage, use another attack on Obito and smile when they succeed in landing a direct hit. Although this attack actually succeeds in hitting Obito, they discover that his new body is impervious to most conventional forms of attack. From testing with different jutsu, Rei discovers that Obito is vulnerable to senjutsu. He and the Fourth exploit this weakness by entering Sage Mode and attacking. Seeing how strong Rei has become, Jun grows jealous and angry. After he recovers, Obito recreates the God Tree's tree in order to carry out the Eye of the Moon Plan as well as to decimate the Allied Shinobi Forces. As some Allied shinobi, including Jun, start fearing that the battle is lost, Rei uses Reiketsu to cut through one of the tree's roots and berates Jun for nearly giving up, which inspires Jun to continue fighting. Rei then has Shizen imbue his Reiketsu with senjutsu chakra, allowing him to assist Jun in Susanoo Mode in attacking Obito. Despite working together, Jun and Rei attack separately, which Obito proves consistently able to avoid or block. Deciding to combine efforts, Rei coats Reiketsu in Jun’s Susanoo, increasing its offensive and defensive capabilities. With further assistance from the rest of the Konoha 11, they succeed in cutting Obito down and ultimately removing the tailed beasts from his body. After they finish off Obito, They finish off Madara, but Rei isn’t satisfied, instead he captures the tailed beasts saying that they are “peace enders” and they shouldn’t exist. Battle between friends Because Jun is the only one who can challenge him at this point, Rei states his intention to kill him. Aiko dissuade him by telling him she still loves him and pleading for him to return home if he ever loved her. However, Re used his genjutsu to make Aiko fall asleep. Condemned by Akemi for this, Rei tells Akemi there is no reason for him and Aiko to love each other and her love is a remnant of a "failed" past. Rei then travels to the Valley of the End — the same place where he and Jun last fought — and waits for Jun to come to him. When Jun arrives, he tells Rei it's impossible to do everything alone like he plans to, pointing to the missteps he made and their own successful teamwork against Obito and Madar, Rei replies that he only wants to remake a better world, one where he can be solely responsible for the difficult decisions that must be made so that nobody else needs to. To do this, Rei says he intends to "erase" the past by severing all his bonds and kill Jun. Enraged, Jun insists he will be Hokage, not Rei, and they start fighting. After a brief exchange of blows reminiscent of their fight years ago, Jun and Rei start trading punches with their Tailed Beast Mode and Susanoo. Rei chastises Jun for not attacking with an intent to kill, but Jun, like last time, is unwilling to do that, not wishing for either of them to go without the other. Sasuke uses his Tailed-Beast to make a Tailed-Beast Bomb and Naruto uses Susanoo to perform Chidori, which they clash with. The collision of the two attacks creates a large explosion, doing noticeable but not debilitating damage to their respective avatars. As they mentally connect, Jun says there is no guarantee his plan will work out and Rei replies that doesn't matter, because thanks to his Six Paths power, he has options for immortality to allow him to watch over the world for eternity. Each therefore powers up the avatars, Rei by channelling the captured tailed beasts and Naruto by merging his avatar with the avatars of two shadow clones. The two meet attacks once again, this time creating a giant explosion that strips away their avatars and leaves them with too little chakra to use it practically. They instead resort to taijutsu, kicking and punching each other into the night. As they near exhaustion, Jun musters what little chakra he can, which Rei immediately absorbs. However, as the chakra was not moulded to fit Rei's chakra signature, he wasn't able to utlise it. Having expected this, Jun delivers a solid punch, finally irritating Rei over the endless repetition of their fight. Rei uses Chidori and Jun counters with Rasengan. With Jun waking up earlier to find that much of the Valley of the End had been destroyed, that they had each lost an arm, and that neither could move. Rei wakes up afterwards and asks Jun why he continues to try to stop him and never gives up on him. Jun's usual response that they're friends doesn't convince Rei since it obviously goes beyond that, so Jun elaborates that he experiences pain whenever Rei is going through a tough time. Rei is shocked, knowing full well that Jun has experienced various misfortunes in his life, smiled through all of them, yet would suffer without him. Rei thinks about their childhood of being orphans and how Rei came to see Jun as a friend because they shared the same pain. Both went to sleep again because of exhaustion. Rei dreams of his brother and recaps all the obstacles Jun went through to get stronger. Rei has an epiphany; after years of trying to push the bonds with his friends away, Rei realises his desire to return to them and feels guilty for having rejected them for his selfish goals. When they wake up the next day, Rei is surprised that they are still alive and laughs when Jun is angry and still wants to beat him as he is too weak to fight him in this condition. Rei finally admits defeat, as he's come to accept that Jun is just as vital to him as he is to Jun. Aiko and Akemi arrive and Aiko begins healing them. Guilt-ridden for the pain he put Aiko through, Rei tries to speak to her but she tells him not to because she needs to concentrate on healing them. Rei then apologises to Aiko for everything he's done, which she tearfully accepts and Rei smiles at her. All the while as Akemi looks on with joy as Team 11 reunites for good. Rei and Jun do a rat hand seal to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi and free everyone and the tailed beasts. As they do so, Rei talks about how he and Jun have come to understand each other's feelings and pain, and he finally understands why Jun never gave up on him. Back to Dōkutsugakure After Rei healed up, he decided to go see his team again, he decided to make Hīru the leader and go back to Dōkutsugakure. Once Rei arrives to Dōkutsugakure, he meets up with his clan and Kojarou Kirāhebi makes him the leader of the clan. New Era Two years after saving Konoha from a meteorite, Rei travelled alongside his now pregnant wife Aiko, who refused to leave his side. On the journey, Hīru helped deliver their child Midori Kirāhebi at one of Their hideouts. Afterwards, Rei raised his daughter for some time, but left Konoha early in her childhood, leaving Midori with few memories of him. Years later at the time Jun became Hokage, Rei was investigating Kaguya within her sand dimension. During his investigation, Rei comes to suspect that she created the White Zetsu Army in order to face some greater threat. He returns to Konoha, where he tells his hypothesis to his wife and the five kage at the summit being held. Not wishing to cause a panic, the Kage agree to keep this to themselves for the time being. Wanting to safeguard the future of his daughter and the new generation, Rei continues his wanderings as he tries to find more information, using his Eternal Mangekyō Jagan to inspect other dimensions. Searching through Kaguya's Dimensions, Rei returns to earth through his portal. Upon arriving in a forest, his dōjutsu weaken from overusing them. Immediately after, Rei is attacked by a hooded figure. Upun fending him off, Rei discovers the assailant to be a young boy with Jagan and whose clothes bear the Kirāhebi crest. As he questions who the boy is, the child retreats, which prompts Rei to send a message by hawk to Jun to inform him of the encounter and to ask of a meeting with him at Ridge Tower. After waiting for a while, he is found by Midori, who had left Konoha to find her father. Seeing her with the Jagan and having the Kirāhebi crest on her back, Rei suspects she is connected to the boy and almost attacks her until she calls out to him and he realises she is his own daughter. When Jun arrives shortly afterwards, Rei reprimands him for bringing children like Midori and Chuna Akaro along. Midori defends Jun, insisting that she came against his wishes because she wanted to meet Rei, wanted to know where he's been all these years and who Hīru in the photo of Team Midori Hebi is. He ignores her questions and says his actions have nothing to do with her, causing her to storm out, crying. When Rei senses Jun and Midori being attacked by Shin Kirāhebi - the "father" of the boy from before - Rei rushes out to lend assistance. He swats away Shin's projectiles and, when Shin takes his sword, he blasts him with a Great Storm Strike and takes the sword back. However, this brief contact allows Shin to control the sword remotely with his Mangekyō Jagan, which he uses when he has an opening to stab Jun. Shin turns his attention to Midori and Rei rushes to protect Midori from Shin's follow-up attack. Aiko then appears and incapacitates Shin with a punch. Aiko apologises to Rei for not keeping things clear to Midori about his mission but Rei insists he is at fault before one of Shin's creatures teleports him and Aiko away. Unable to locate their whereabouts, Rei believes Kanaru knows where Shin is and, learning Shin is targeting Midori, he decides to take her with them to ensure her safety. When they arrive, Rei promises retaliation against Kanaru if he is in anyway involved in the attack on his daughter or the kidnapping of his wife. Kanaru denies responsibility, confessing that Shin in an old experiment has long since lost control of; Shin's "sons" are actually his genetic clones. To help them deal with Shin, Kanaru offers some suggestions about where they might find him. when Kanaru suggests Aiko is already dead, Rei denies this as a possibility due to her not being a weak woman and she likely already finished Shin off by the time they find her. When his Jagan recharges from his earlier dimensional travels, Sasuke manifests Reiketsu and transports Jun, Aiko, and Chuna to Shin's hideout. As Rei guessed, Aiko is already in the middle of combat when they arrive and Rei uses Reiketsu to punch the largest clone as he grabs Aiko. He pulls the scalpels out of her arm and burns them with Amaterasu before asking her if she can heal herself now. Rei and the others proceed to fight Shin, who is killed by the clones who then turn on Rei and Jun. When the spying creature tries to attack them, Rei calls out to Midori to warn her and she kills the creature before activating her Jagan and using her chakra enhanced strength to defeat some of the clones, making Rei smirk with pride. When the battle is over, Rei comments how soft Jun is for offering to do no harm to the clones if they surrender but agrees to drop them off at the Konoha Orphanage. When Midori learns Aiko is really her biological mother, she asks her father if he truly feels connected to Aiko. He replies yes because Midori, as their daughter, is proof of their bond, moving Midori to tears. Rei spends some time with Midori and Aiko in Konoha, even posing for their first family photo. After some time, Rei was about to leave again and hugged his daughter as she sadly asked him when he will come back. Rei tells Midori to not make such a face and pokes her on the forehead, promising to come home soon, which makes her very happy. Aiko gives him a bagged lunch and hopes for a kiss in return, but he leaves without further comment, only smirking in amusement as he walks away. Rei becomes the Hebikage One year later after Rei became the leader of the Kirāhebi clan, they made him Hebikage as he was the most strongest out of all the candidates. When Rei became Hebikage, he went to Konohagakure and agreed to stay at peace and to help eachother. Trivia * Rei used to eat snakes but stopped after finding out his clan is all about snakes. He’s still traumatised of this event. * Rei’s favourite food is Half Cooked Mice. His least favourite is Dango. * Rei never had an interest in girls, but when he met Aiko, he learned that girls are actually better than he thought.(and, no, I don’t mean in a sexual way you perverts. Although I’m the pervert by thinking you would think of this..... just, don’t) * Rei actually left Konohagakure to “Explore” the shinobi world. Ofcourse this was just an excuse to meet his family in Dōkutsugakure. * Rei’s stats are: ** Ninjutsu★★★★★ ** Taijutsu★★★★☆ ** Genjutsu★★★★★ ** Kinjutsu★★★★★ ** Chakra control★★★★★ * Rei hates people with red hair, although he stops hating it after seeing Aiko. * Rei And Jun are based off of Naruto and Sasuke, Rei being Sasuke and Jun being Naruto. Ofcourse I “Switched” them by making Rei have a Tailed-Beast and Jun having Susanoo * Rei are the first three letters of my snakes name, Reisha, while Jun is how I was in school, obedient. Quotes * (To Jun) “Never give up, even if your legs are broken, you can still defend yourself with your arms. If you give up now then there will be no tomorrow for you.” * (To Aiko) “The world always falls apart, but we shinobi in it shouldn’t. Why should I stand here listening to someone when I have to move?! If, like you say, the world is falling apart.... then don’t stop moving, always find a spot to go just so you don’t fall in the empty void.” * (to Jun) “What do you know about what I’m feeling?! Huh?! I’ve been alone from the start.... you’ve had a family to take care of you, so what makes you think you know about my feelings?! I’ve never had any bonds with anyone.... I am going to sever my bonds, that way, I can be free.... you shouldn’t try to stop me, why would you anyways?!” * (To Jun) “Why do you always do this? Why’re you always tracking me down? I don’t want your answer to be “because we’re friends” anymore.... give me a real answer(Jun answers) You.... feel the same pain? After all of this years.... you’ve felt my pain? I finally understand you, Jun, you’re my friend, even better, my brother.”” 11-Tails, Reiketsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tailed_Beast The Tailed-Beasts Reiketsu Reiketsu(冷血, Reiketsu, Literally Meaning: Cold Blood. As in a cold blooded snake) is a Snake Tailed beast, 11-Tails, Jūichibi As a tailed beast, Reiketsu possesses an enormous amount of chakra that it can transfer to others and can create the Tailed Beast Ball. Reiketsu can destroy a small village by swinging his tails around the village, not a big one like Konohagakure. Once Reiketsu bites you, he doesn’t let go, instead he swings his head from side-to-side and stops once it’s dead. Physical Prowess Reiketsu can destroy many things with his powerful tail making him a dangerous threat but, when he’s angry, he can destroy an entire hidden village, like Konohagakure. Reiketsu can drill into the ground making a huge hole, he usually uses this technic as a trap or ‘last resort’ in a battle. Reiketsu is strong enough to go against Four Tailed-Beasts Ninjutsu Reiketsu has an ability that allows him to use the Ninjutsu that his Jinchuuriki has, this sometimes leads to destruction and distrust. It is shown that he can use the Summoning Technic to summon other snakes. One of Reiketsu Justus, that he has naturally, is the “Jaton:Sunēku TatsumakiTornado” which is a destructive technic. Nature Transformation It is said that Reiketsu has a unique ability called the “JatonSnake-Release” this also means that the Jinchuuriki has the ability of using this unique ability. Category:DRAFT References I was inspired to do all of this by https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha